To Protect You
by Akiko Natsuko
Summary: "I would do it again," Sting cut across the faint protest. "I would do it as many times as it took." To protect you, the last words were unspoken, but Rogue heard them all the same. Just as he had when Sting had looked at him in the guildhall, shaking his head when Rogue had made to dart forward and stop Jiemma turning his rage towards him. "And I know that you would do the same."


_I should have been able to stop this from happening._

That thought was at the forefront of Rogue's mind as he headed for the room that he shared with Sting, unable to stop himself from glancing over his shoulder. It wouldn't be the first time that they had been caught out just beyond the safety of their room, and he wasn't about to bring more trouble down on Sting's head today. However, the hallway behind him was empty, and the guild was going about its business below, a little more hushed after Jiemma's rage but getting back to normal. He wanted to hate them for it, but he could understand, after all both he and Sting had done the same on occasion, turning the other way just to protect themselves for a little while longer. It did stop the anger from bubbling up, but it limited it to his hands curling into fists at his side as he hurried towards the door, hesitating for a moment when he reached it before slipping inside.

The room was too small for the two of them, but right now that was a comfort, because there was no way anyone could sneak up on them, and his magic was already stretching out, shadows forming in the corner. Ready to protect them if necessary. He still took the time to close and lock the door, although it was a futile gesture if Jiemma chose to come after them again, still, it made him feel a little better, and it gave him a few precious seconds to gather himself before turning to face Sting.

He was relieved for once to see no sign of their feline partners right then, trusting that Lector would know to stay away from the guild until things had settled down, and to keep Frosch with him. Which meant that he could focus on Sting, which was the most important thing right now, especially as his eyes fell on his partner, taking in the huddled figure on the far side of the bed, watching as Sting quivered under his gaze. He wanted to call out to him, to reassure him that it was him and that he wasn't going to let anything else happen… today at least, but the words wouldn't come. Besides he knew that Sting was fully aware of his presence, unable to remember the last time they had been able to sneak up on each other. Which meant that he was choosing not to speak to him, or that he couldn't, and Rogue honestly wasn't sure which option was the worse, his shadows deepening around the room as his thoughts darkened.

_Sting._

Taking a deep breath, he gathered himself, knowing that one of them had to be at least somewhat calm for the time being, waiting for his magic to settle a little before he headed for the bed, circling around to the side where Sting was sat. Sting tensed a little at his approach, so he was at least aware enough to realise he was there, but he was still quiet, and he made no effort to look at Rogue, leaving the Shadow Dragon-slayer to be the one to move into his line of sight as he dropped to his knees in front of his partner.

Sting's eyes were open, but unfocused, the blue hazy and rimmed with red as he stared at some distant point that only he could see. Although Rogue had a good idea what he was seeing, swallowing as he remembered how their Guild Master had loomed above Sting earlier, a towering figure of rage from which there had been no escape. _I should have stopped him._ The thought wouldn't leave him alone, especially as it should have been him in Sting's position. No, it had been him, until the blond had opened his mouth and diverted Jiemma's attention in his direction, and the guilt from being unable to do the same left a foul taste in his mouth, especially as his eyes moved to the purpling skin down the left side of his partner's face.

A low growl rose in the back of his throat, and if it had been someone…anyone other than Jiemma that had inflicted it, he knew that he would have already been out of the door and exacting his revenge against whoever had hurt his mate. As would Sting. And yet here they were, and as much as he hated it, he wasn't sure how to fix this. Fear curling beneath his anger and he did his best to push it aside as he leaned closer to Sting, reaching out towards the injury with trembling fingers, but he hesitated a short distance away. Aching to touch, to help, but not wanting to hurt Sting more than he had already been hurt.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered instead, allowing a world of emotion to seep into his words.

Sting blinked, the quiet words drawing him back from wherever he had been and Rogue tensed as the blue eyes shifted to him, waiting to see the anger or recrimination in his partner's gaze. Instead, Sting's expression softened as he looked between him and the hand that lay still outstretched between them, and then he was moving, reaching out with a hand that shook just as much as Rogue's was, and twining their fingers together.

"It's not your fault," he murmured, voice ragged and Rogue's gaze flickered to where the purple bruises, had already darkened to blue and black around his neck. _I could have lost him, I…_ Sting's grip on his hand tightened, stopping his thoughts from spiralling too far and he blinked, not sure what to make of the strained smile on his partner's face. "I chose to get in the way, Rogue."

"But…"

"I would do it again," Sting cut across the faint protest. "I would do it as many times as it took." _To protect you,_ the last words were unspoken, but Rogue heard them all the same. Just as he had when Sting had looked at him in the guildhall, shaking his head when Rogue had made to dart forward and stop Jiemma turning his rage towards him. "And I know that you would do the same."

Rogue hadn't realised that he was waiting for those words, or the absolution they contained until he'd heard them, a lump rising at the back of his throat. _I will,_ he vowed fiercely, finally curling his fingers around Sting's. "I would," he agreed, voice fierce, burying his fear beneath his resolve. "But for now, let me have a look at what he did to you." It wasn't enough by far. He should be tearing Jiemma apart for this, but neither of them was ready for that yet, but he could at least take care of Sting for the time being.

_But next time…_

_No, there wouldn't be a next time._


End file.
